


Tangled Up in Red

by Rubynye



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy entangles Kory, then presents her to Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangled Up In Red

**Author's Note:**

> The crack pairing generators are impressive things, they are.

"We redheads should work together, don't you think?" Poison Ivy's voice oozed like the sap rolling in sticky slow drops down Kory's legs; Kory tried to clench her fists, but the gummy stuff held them fixed flat, and somehow blocked her bolts.

Captivity was not surrender. "I'd never join you," Kory hissed, concentrating her strength on each pinioned limb in turn. "I know who you are, Nightwing told me all about you. I won't yield."

Ivy tilted her head, eyes narrowing, hair a blood-red spill over one green shoulder, and smiled. "Pleasure can be a torment, too," she murmured, as her vines curled inward along Kory's shoulders and up her thighs, till Kory bit her lip and shuddered, till she struggled and arched and screamed.

 

Generator prompt:  
Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy) and/or Koriand'r (Starfire)  
...experiment with bondage


	2. Femslash Ficlet 4: DC Comics, rated R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley loves presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God, this is wrong. If I were going to blame it on anyone it'd be on [](http://hradzka.livejournal.com/profile)[**hradzka**](http://hradzka.livejournal.com/), but I *did* write it.
> 
> (Based on/aftermath of ['Tangled Up In Red'](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/94130.html))

Harley likes presents, and she makes sure the important people in her life know it just like everything else important to know about her. Back before, she used to go out with guys who gave her boring things, candy and flowers and jewelry; a couple of them gave her good books, so as a gesture of gratitude after she changed her life she didn't find them and kill them. Mister J used to give really good presents, when they weren't really really bad; the best kind were both. But Red, she gives the best presents of all.

Harley's seen the tall alien girl from the Teen Titans before, with her hair a purplier red than Ivy's and her teeny tiny purple costume, flying around frying Ivy's babies with bolts from her hands during the Titans's attacks, which was just no fair. She looks different with her teeny purple costume in scraps around her feet, Red's sticky-vines coiled around her arms and legs, sap glistening in trails across her glowy orange skin. Her head's tipped back so all Harley can see is her chin, so she bounces to the side to see better.

The vines are all coiled into and tangled in all that alien red hair, holding the girl's head back; her eyes are open, blank green rounds, and Harley can't tell if she's awake. Harley flips, and upside-down she can see how the vines burst up through the concrete and wood of the floor, how the thickest parts are curled round the girl's ankles tight enough to dent her skin and hold her feet a little off the ground. On her feet again, Harley reaches out to touch the glowy skin, more goldenish than orangey-orange, and the girl makes a strangled sort of growl.

"Careful, Harley," calls Red, sitting on a humongous white flower. "She's not human, so I haven't got her completely tamed yet. She might still be able to get a bolt or two off, even though she's pretty heavily drugged at the moment. Aren't you, sweetheart?" Ivy's flower carries her over, lifts her up to where she can touch the girl's cheek with the backs of her fingers. "You should really just relax."

The girl's round eyes move like balls rolling in sockets, and she growls again, baring her teeth. "Tut, tut," says Ivy, wagging her pointer finger, and a vine coils up the girl's long throat, pushing between her full red lips and between her clenched teeth. It shakes a little, or maybe pumps, and the girl's eyes roll up this time, as her eyelids fall down, as her hands fall out of their fists and her whole body sags into the hold of Red's vines.

Harley just loves watching Ivy work. "Whatcha gonna do with her, Red?" Now that she's knocked out, Harley drags her fingers along the girl's skin, and it's even softer than it looks, and warm, warmer than a human's. Her tits are firm in Harley's hands, bigger than she can hold; her hips are wide and curvy and soft.

"Oh, Harley," Ivy says, shaking her head fondly, "did you forget it's your birthday? She's your present! Have fun, sweetie."

"Red! You're the absolutest bestest ever!" Harley jumps and hugs Red, who winds a vine round her waist to keep her from falling; when it puts her down again she puts her hands on her hips, trying to decide what to do first. "Hey, Red, can you wake her up for me?"

"Is that really safe, Harl?" Ivy tilts her head, thinking hard. "Well, all right. Let me see... Stand right there, and stay there till she opens her eyes." Ivy raises a different vine from the floor, strokes it and whispers to it, and it coils around to drag across the girl's slack lips. "There. Now once she's seen you, she'll have to obey you. That dose would burn out a regular human's brain, but she's a big girl, isn't she?"

"She sure is," Harley says, grinning, bouncing one foot on its heel to keep still as she waits. The vines push the girl's head up, and she groans, and her round green eyes slowly open. "Smile," Harley orders; the girl does, slowly like it hurts her but ending up wide and bright, and she can't help bouncing with glee. This is gonna be great!


End file.
